


Awakening most Welcome.

by EpharaWabbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Tease, Erotic, Erotica, F/M, Original Fiction, Smut, Wake-Up Sex, blowjob, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpharaWabbit/pseuds/EpharaWabbit
Summary: Who needs a lay in when they can get laid?
Relationships: Reader x Female
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Awakening most Welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the milder pieces I've written, completely original and recently tweaked from my stash of teenage writings.

You could feel something pulling you away from sleep, a pleasant sensation was coursing through you. After a few moments of fidgeting and wrestling the sleep in your limbs you peered down to see her knelt between your legs with her lips wrapped sensationally around your cock. You groaned deeply as your hand lazily moved to tangle in her bed tousled hair. Once she knew she'd gotten you awake she laughed coyly, the sound caused delicious vibrations as her movements picked up and her tongue began to swirl and tease a little more. Her hand moved in to assist her, she held you tight in her grasp at the base as she continued on in ways she knew had you gripping the bed-sheets. As you finally came completely too your moans came quicker, more intense. You knew if you allowed her to carry on you'd erupt in no time. 

"You know, you should wake me like this more often..." Your voice was gravelly from lack of use through the night but you didn't bother to remedy this as you knew the effect your just woke up voice had on her. She grinned as her dark eyes made contact with yours, the way stray strands of her hair framed her face and she was peering through her lashes had you biting your lip to keep from groaning too loudly. The fact she still had your cock buried in her throat only made it that much sexier. A couple of hard sucks and gentle teeth grazes later and she was sliding herself up along your body, making sure her skin connected with yours the whole way. How it was she managed to feel so silky after sleeping baffled you, everything about her was all too erotic. 

"Glad to see I've got your attention..." Her own voice was still laced with sleep and each word was coated with a lust you knew could consume you if you let it. She was soon straddling you, her face hovering so temptingly close to your own. You put a strong hand on the back of her neck and held her in place as you held her gaze. You rolled her onto her back still between her legs your member hovering mere millimetres from her entrance. She shifted beneath you trying to close the gap but you pinned her down flat. Her expression darkened as she dragged her tongue across her top lip. Your lips came down on hers and she nipped your lower lip eliciting a sensual groan from deep in your chest. You finally pressed your cock against her, rubbing against her already throbbing clit. You hissed through your teeth as you realised just how wet she already was. You knew she got off on pleasuring you, but it was always a little stunning just how ready she always was for you. She slid her slit against the head of your hard member and her breathing quickened. You pushed gently so the head found its way just inside of her. Her back arched and you nibbled at her neck. You held back from sinking into her just yet, you wanted her to practically beg you before you really fucked her. 

You also knew that if you went straight for it she'd be so tight you'd likely lose control and come on the spot. You took time to tease her and ease inside her until you bottomed out. Her walls clamped around you and she thrust her hips up to meet yours. 

"Fuck..." Your breath caught in your throat as you tensed. The way she rubbed against you and was so active beneath you would be your undoing someday, but you were determined that it wouldn't be today. You pulled out to the tip, looked into her eyes and then thrust in, hard, going as deep as you could. Her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth opened as her body responded desperately to your actions. As you got into a rhythm her legs wrapped tightly around your waist as her nails snaked down your spine. She moved in for a kiss and you gladly met her half way, the way her lips felt on yours was exquisite as always, her tendency to dart her tongue across your lips had you thrusting faster. You knew it was an impulse she couldn't control but damn if it wasn't something that got your blood pumping. 

Your tongue slipped between her lips and began to tangle with hers, a guttural moan sent tingles down your spine as she came closer to being undone. You knew a friend was sleeping in the next room but you wanted them to hear her. To hear how she screams for you, how she claws at the walls and shakes beneath you. Your lips parted from hers and began brushing across her cheek until your face was buried in the crook of her neck which she opened to you willingly. You could feel her excitement rise as your teeth grazed her flesh. She dug her nails into your lower back almost begging you to bite her. Bite her you did, your teeth sunk into her warm neck and her whole body trembled as her legs wrapped tighter. You heard her breath catch before an intense moan erupted past her lips. 

"H-harder! Please..." You quickly obliged as you pounded into her harder, biting until you could almost swear you could taste blood. She cried out louder, your name and many obscenities rushing out with each pant as an orgasm crashed through her. You could feel her thighs beginning to tremble as she moved her hips more wildly. "Yes..." The word sounded almost like a breath as she bit down on her lower lip trying to hush herself but barely managing. 

"Just checking you're also wide awake." You growled into her neck as your teeth moved away and you admired the mark you'd left. She shivered in ecstasy. You felt one of her hands slither up your back, her fingers tangled in your hair and she gave a sudden tug. You groaned as you stopped pushing into her. "Is that how you want to play this morning?" A wicked smirk embedded itself on her lips and before you knew it she'd managed to switch the positions so she was on top once more, she'd managed to keep you buried inside her the entire way. She rolled her hips and any witty remark you might have made was whisked away as pleasure seeped into your being. 

"I'll show you how I want to play." Her hips rose and then she dropped back down suddenly and with purpose. You loved how she rode you, she always worked her body in ways that helped you go deeper and apply pressure to all the best spots. You didn't know how long she could keep this up as she began to shake once more, you were surprised you managed to hold out this long without releasing inside her. Your hands gripped her breasts and rolled her hardened nipples between your fingers. She leaned forward so you had better access, your mouth moved forward and you latched onto one sensitive nipple, your tongue all too eager to taste her skin. As you teased her with one hand and your mouth your free hand stroked down along her stomach until it came to rest just above her clit. As your fingers began to toy with her most sensitive area one of her hands wrapped around your throat. Her grip tightened and so did your balls. 

Her name fell from your mouth as you collapsed flat on your back and pulled her flush against you fucking up into her sweet spot. She didn't ease up, matching thrust for thrust as she took her turn to clamp her teeth down on your throat. With that, your mind flashed white as you erupted inside her scratching up her back hoping to leave as many marks as possible. She moaned loudly in your ear as her hands shot up to the wall behind you, they rested flat on the surface as she tried to calm herself to no avail. You both shuddered as you finally came down from an incredible high. You knew your friend had been disturbed, there was no way he slept through that ruckus. You chuckled warmly as you ran your fingers through her messy hair, she looked gorgeous hovering above you with your cock still buried inside her. She smiled sweetly, and slid off of you only to lay beside you exhausted. You continued to stroke her hair pressing your forehead to hers as you both finally breathed steadily. 

"It's official, I need you to sleep over every night, I'll make pancakes." She perked up and grinned at you gleefully. 

"If you make me pancakes every morning I'm happy to fuck you dry whenever you like." With that she hopped out of bed and chucked on your dressing gown, it swamped her but that was how she liked it and you couldn't deny, you enjoyed it too. 

Half an hour later, you were caught by your friend with pancake in your mouth and your dick back in hers. You could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple other pieces sitting in the wings being tweaked, feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
